This Book Will Save Your Life
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: When Ino Yamanaka finds an old dusty book while doing inventory at her school's library, she finds out all kinds of new things about her new town. SaiIno, SasuSaku, KibaTen, Slight NaruHina, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, SuiKarin *Currently on HIATUS!*
1. Prologue

This Book Will Save Your Life  
Chapter 1: Where I Found The Book  
I Don't Own Naruto  
Pairings: SaiIno, SasuSaku, KibaTen, Slight NaruHina, GaaMatsu, SuiKarin  
Summary:  
When Ino Yamanaka finds an old dusty book while doing inventory at her school's library, she finds out all kinds of new things about her new town. SaiIno, SasuSaku, KibaTen, Slight NaruHina, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, SuiKarin

"Yamanaka-san, can you do some inventory for me?"  
"Hai, Kichida-sensei." I said to the elderly librarian sitting at the desk doing paperwork. It was the last week of ninth grade, and I was helping out our librarian because the school's library is HUGE. I walked down the rows of books in an area I never went into. The horror section. I hated books about things that were scary or even mildly creepy. I checked each book off as I went until I found one that didn't look like it belonged in a library. It was very poorly taken care of and looked about fifty years old.  
"What the hell is this?" I said, pulling it off the shelf. After a further examination, I found that the book was only about twenty years old. The school had been open for thirty-two years, so it couldn't have been written by a student. I opened up to the first page and saw a few paragraphs labeled "To The Reader." I looked at them.  
If you have picked up this book, you have no idea what you have just done. That being said, you are welcome to read the rest, but this book has to stay with you at all times. You have been chosen. Welcome.  
This book is designed to help you deal with the mysterious events that take place here in town. Most of this does not come from painstaking hours of research, but from personal experience. Please turn the page and begin reading there.  
If you decide to read this book, don't skip a LETTER of it. Read all of the picture's captions, and (And I can't stress this enough) don't let this book out of your sights. My name is Sakura Haruno. This book will save your life. -  
I gulped. Save my life? How the hell could a BOOK save my life? And what secrets has my town been hiding? But, I took the book's advice and picked it up.

I finished inventory a half hour later and went home at about four o'clock. School gets out at two thirty, but I stay in library and do inventory for Kichida-sensei, who's about eighty-eight. I walked home slowly and a boy came up next to me. He had short black hair and black eyes to match. He had a fake smile pasted across his bland features.  
"My name's Sai."  
"Ino Yamanaka."  
"It's nice to meet you, Ino-chan."  
"Whatever." I said, turning down the street my house is on. Sai stepped in front of me and I said,  
"Let me go home, Sai-san."  
"I'm afraid I have orders that say otherwise."  
"I have to go. My parents will worry about me."  
"Your parents have been contacted and fully understand the importance of the situation."  
"What situation?"  
"That isn't important."  
"I think it is, seeing as it's important enough for you, who don't know me at all, to be coming to my house and stopping me on my doorstep saying something about how my parents understand a situation that clearly involves me."  
"Okay, it's a little important."  
"A little?"  
"Fine, it's really important. Or at least, YOU'RE import-"  
"Why? I mean, am I some sort of god? I can't control things and make them the way I want like Haruhi, I don't have Rejection of Phenomena like Orihime, and I don't have super powers like those idiots on Naruto, so how am I important?"  
"We'll talk later. Good bye Ino." He said, walking off my porch.  
"Jackass." I grumbled, unlocking the door and walking up the stair to my bedroom. I locked the door and changed into my sweats before flopping down on my bed with the book I stole from the library. I re-read the warning paragraphs on the first and second pages, before turning the book to the third page and began reading. -  
Welcome to my book, girl. -  
"Wait, how does this book know I'm a girl?" I said, looking at the book, a slightly horrified tone in my voice. -  
This book is designed to help you. There are a few simple rules that I'll be covering throughout this book. Here they are.  
1) Don't Trust Anybody, Especially Men  
2) Be Careful Of People With More Than One Pigtail/Bun  
3) Your BFF Will Always Stab You In The Back  
4) Don't Trust People That Look Hungry  
5) Don't Trust Hairy Or Dog-Looking People  
6) Hope For A Savior If Your Weapon Is Gone  
Bonus) Getting To Know Your Protector  
-There are also a few things you should do that I will be going over as well. Here are those.  
1) Stock up on garlic, silver weapons, guns, ammo, UV lights, shovels, holy water and small bombs. They will save your ass.  
2) Stay as far away from the graveyard as possible.  
3) Don't have sex, kiss, or do anything along those lines at all. No matter what happens. Unless you are completely sure of what's going to happen, just stay away from it at all costs.  
4) Don't let somebody hypnotize you.  
5) Always keep your weapons loaded. It doesn't matter what you're doing. Keep a loaded weapon with you.  
6) Don't go anywhere alone. Chances are by now you've been given a protector. Keep him/her with you at all times. Even at your house, make sure he/she is in your room or outside your window. -  
I looked out my bedroom window and saw a figure next to a tree staring up at me. I opened the window, annoyed that he was still there.  
"You can just come up here." I called to him. He walked to the front door and a few minutes later was knocking on my bedroom door. I unlocked it and let him in, locking the door behind him.  
"How far are you?"  
"I just finished the sentence that said don't let your protector out of your sights." I said, sitting back down on my bed. I opened up the book again. -  
-Now that you know those rules, let's begin. I have had experience with about everything in this book, so you will be hearing a little bit about my personal experiences. Here we go.

_**Alright! Chapter 1! It's pretty short, but this is how she found the book. R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**This Book Will Save Your Life  
Chapter 2: Don't Trust Anybody, Especially Men  
Naruto Fan Fiction  
MULTI-CHAPTER!  
Pairings: SaiIno, SasuSaku, KibaTen, Slight NaruHina, GaaMatsu, SuiKarin  
Summary:  
When Ino Yamanaka finds an old dusty book while doing inventory at her school's library, she finds out all kinds of new things about her new town. SaiIno, SasuSaku, KibaTen, Slight NaruHina, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, SuiKarin**

At this point, I was WAY creeped out. I was important to whatever group wrote this book, and apparently this Sai person was some sort of protector, who had some sort of orders never to leave my side. I decided to read one chapter a day and said to Sai, who at this point was sitting at my desk doing his homework,  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Sai. I'm your protector."  
"I got that. Tell me more about yourself."  
"You'll figure it out. There's a whole section on every protector we have in there somewhere. Or, at least that's what Sakura told me." He said, sharpening his pencil and turning back to his Algebra 2 book.  
"You know the author of this book?"  
"Of course I do. She's the main reason I'm here. She tells us protectors who to go to."  
"I had no idea."  
"Neither did I. Now keep reading. We'll talk later."  
"O-okay." I said, picking up the book and opening it up to the fifth page. -  
Chapter 1: Don't Trust Anybody; Especially Men  
There is one thing you should know in this town. Don't make connections. The only person you can trust is your protector. She/he is the only person that you can trust not to betray you. I didn't even know who I until he told me! (But that will not be covered until the next chapter). The point is, you can't trust anybody. I had a group of very close friends. Their names were Hinata Hyuuga, Karin Uzumaki, Temari no Sabaku, Tenten and Matsuri no Sabaku. Each chapter will pretty much be covering my adventures with each girl listed and my guardian, Sasuke Uchiha. This chapter about not trusting anybody is about Hinata-chan.  
For about three years, Hinata was dating a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He was Karin's cousin, and he and Hinata were bipolar opposites. She was pasty, thin and hated the outdoors, but he was tan, buff and was on all of our school's sports teams. He hung out with a group of equally outdoorsy people named Kiba, Lee, Kankuro, Tenten (who was going out with Kiba), and Chouji, who's last names I've forgotten over the years. They were on the top of the popular scale, tied with another group of kids that included Gaara no Sabaku, Temari no Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara (who was going out with Temari), Sasuke Uchiha, Sai,-  
My eyes opened as I saw Sai's name on the list. I knew I shouldn't freak, I did already know that he was my protector or whatever, but I was still surprised. -  
Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki, Matsuri no Sabaku (who was going out with Gaara), and Neji Hyuuga (who was Hinata's cousin).  
There were a lot more in Hinata's group then in Naruto's, and it was always a pain that Hinata and Naruto were going out. I thought Naruto was a great guy, being student body president, really funny and all, but when I was with him and Hinata, something just seemed... off.  
More about pains, Hinata was always trying to hook me up with guys in her "circle." It started when Hinata realized that I didn't have a boyfriend. She called a meeting with all the other girls in her group and decided I needed a BF, and pronto. "I really don't think having a boyfriend is going to make my life better." I told Hinata after she tried to set me up with every guy in her group. After a while, I agreed to go out with some guy named Sasuke because I wanted her off my back. She said we were going to double with her and Naruto. This is where we start not trusting people.  
Hinata came over to my house that night to help me find something good to wear, since this was a fancy date at a REALLY nice restaurant. She came over right after school and we went shopping. She bought me a nice dress, some cute shoes, made me put them on and wear them out of the store, and then we went and got our hair, makeup, and nails done. "Umm, Hinata?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, I don't know this guy, and Naruto really doesn't seem like somebody who'd like a restaurant like this."  
"Quit your bitching, Sakura-chan! Naruto's fine with it and Sasuke's a really fancy guy! This is the perfect double date!" I sighed and went back to reading my magazine. -  
"When was this written?" I asked Sai, who at this point was done with his homework and was now playing on his iPhone. "What do you mean?"  
"She's reading a magazine and going to salons, but this was written in 1992. How is that possible?"  
"You act like everything cool was invented in the 2000's. That's just plain naive." I scowled at him and went back to reading. -  
When we were done, Hinata and I went back to my house and waited for Naruto and Sasuke. They got to my house at about 4:45. I opened the door and saw the ever-tan Naruto standing next to a boy I'd never seen before. He was tall, pale, and had black eyes that I'm pretty sure looked into your soul. He didn't smile when I said hello, I got a small wave and a quiet hello and it was obvious Hinata had forced him to be here. Naruto gave us a huge smile and walked inside saying,  
"Wow Sakura, you look amazing! You should be lucky Sasuke!" Naruto called over his shoulder to the boy just coming in. I looked at him and our eyes locked for a split second.  
"You're Sakura Haruno?"  
"Yes." He held out his hand.  
"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I just moved here a few months ago." I smiled and shook his outstretched hand.  
"It's nice to meet you! I've lived here my whole life." I said.  
"Are Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san there yet?" Hinata called from upstairs.  
"We're waiting for you!" Naruto screamed up the wooden staircase to Hinata. The girl upstairs screamed and said,  
"I'll be down in a few minutes!" A few minutes later, Hinata came running downstairs, makeup bag in hand and said,  
"Let's go!"  
"Are you sure? We can wait if you need to-"  
"Shut up Naruto-kun. I can put on makeup anywhere." She said, opening the front door. We all walked outside and Naruto put his arm over Hinata's shoulders and said,  
"You look great without makeup on baby." Hinata blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl, but said,  
"I need my makeup."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do." Realizing he was never going to win the argument, he opened up the passenger door of the car and let Hinata in. She immediately pulled out the mirror and started putting on foundation and eyeliner. Sasuke opened my door in the back seat and I climbed in. He sat down next to me and I said,  
"Why did your parents move to a creepy place like here? It barely has sunshine, and it rains at least one day every week. My parents didn't want me to grow up here, but my dad's in a place where he can't quit, so we stay here."  
"My mom and dad said that we had to move here for mom's work."  
"What does your mom do?"  
"She's umm, she's a lawyer. I think. I don't really pay much attention to my parent's jobs. They bore me."  
"Oh. So, Sasuke means warrior, right? Are you good at fighting?" He shrugged.  
"I'm okay, I guess."  
"Who are you kidding?" Naruto screamed from the front.  
"Sasuke's he best guy in the school fight club!"-  
"Our school has a fight club?" I said out loud.  
"Yeah. You never noticed?" Sai said from behind his iPhone. "There's been one since the school opened."  
"I'm guessing you were a student when the school opened."  
"Nope. I was a student four years later; One year before Sakura-sama started going to this school."  
"Oh. I never knew that." I said quietly. I picked the book back up. -  
"Fight club? Really? Hmm, maybe I should come to one of your matches."  
"Please don't." He said quietly. Naruto laughed.  
"Oh right! Sasuke's MAJORLY embarrassed by that!" He said, laughing again and turning into a parking lot.  
"Well, here we are!" Naruto said, pulling the keys out of the engine. He got out and said,  
"This is a real fancy place, isn't it?"  
"Yup. Seems like we're right on time." Hinata said, looking at her watch.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" I said. Sasuke walked over and took my hand and helped me get out of the car.  
"Arigato, Sasuke-kun."  
"It's nothing." He said, walking into the restaurant.  
X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X  
The sun was setting by the time we got our table. A man came over and said,  
"My name is Daiki, I'll be your waiter. Can I start you off with something to drink?"  
"I'll have water with lime." I said. The rest of us ordered something to drink and the man walked away.  
"Is that guy gay or what?" Naruto asked the second he was out of earshot.  
"Naruto-kun, that's mean!" Hinata said, smacking him on the arm. Naruto laughed and said,  
"I'm just kidding. Jeez."  
"Well don't kid with something like that!" I smiled. Maybe I can trust Naruto-san. I guess he isn't all that bad. I'm just going to have to live with that weird feeling. It's probably nothing anyway. I thought.  
"Are you okay, Sakura-san?"  
"Huh?" I looked over and saw Sasuke looking at me.  
"Hehe. Yeah I'm fine." I said smiling. Sasuke smiled back and I sighed. I guess I can trust him too. At least with him I don't get that weird feeling. I thought.  
"So, Sakura-san, what do you like to do for fun?" Sasuke asked quietly, obviously trying to think of something for us to talk about because Naruto and Hinata were chattering away.  
"Well, I love reading and writing and I hope to be a writer one day!" I said happily. "What about you?"  
"I like being in fight club, even though it's embarrassing, and I want to be a doctor or something like that." He said softly.  
"That's cool!" I said.  
"Here's your food." Daiki said, setting down four plates.  
"Arigato Gusiamus!" I said, accepting my plate of noodles. Sasuke quietly took a small plate from him and had another glass of something. I didn't know what it was, and didn't care enough to ask. Naruto ripped into his T-bone steak like it was about to explode and if he didn't eat it right away, he'd die. Hinata slowly took bites of a salmon dish and Sasuke looked at his small plate with a venison hamburger on it. I smiled.  
"Are you gonna eat the rest of that?" Naruto asked Hinata, pointing his fork at her salmon.  
"It's all yours." She said, pushing her half-eaten salmon towards him. Naruto tore into that two before pointing at Sasuke's hamburger.  
"It's all yours, Baka." Sasuke said, handing the Naruto his hamburger, his blue eyes sparkling. I slowly ate my pasta, sometimes forgetting it was there because I was so intently staring at Sasuke.  
"Sakura-san, are you alright?"  
"What?" I said, breaking out of a momentary trance.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
"I think I should. That's the second time I've caught you in some sort of trance. Are you coming down with a fever?" He said, putting his hand on my forehead. His fingers were icy and felt nice. They were really soft, too.  
"Your face is all red, Sakura-chan."  
"Yeah, I know." I said, blushing again. The man dropped off our check, and Sasuke treated us all.  
"We should take a walk to work off all that food!" Hinata said.  
"What? I just want to go home and get out of this dress."  
"Why? You look so pretty in it." Sasuke said.  
"It's j-just a li-little small." I stammered, blushing.  
"Oh, come on! A walk in the moonlight! It'll be fun!" She said. I sighed and started walking.  
"Moonlight?" I faintly heard Naruto say. I walked up next to Hinata and said,  
"I don't want to walk in the middle of the night."  
"I don't either. I'm just testing a little theory I have."  
"What theory?"  
"Oh, nothing." She turned to the boys.  
"Naruto-kun! Why are you staying back there? Come up here with your girlfriend!" She said, waving at him. Naruto trudged up to her and I pulled back to walk next to Sasuke.  
"Well, this was pretty fun."  
"It won't be in about five minutes."  
"Why?"  
"Doesn't matter." Sasuke said quietly.  
"So, Naruto and Hinata make a cute couple, don't they?" I asked. Sasuke-kun nodded and I said, "It's just that whenever I'm around Naruto, I get this weird feeling, like I'm not safe. Do you get that around him or am I just going insane?"  
"I don't know." He said. He was looking up and Naruto and Hinata who were holding hands and talking. Maybe he wants to hold hands. I thought, grabbing his hand and wrapping my fingers around his. He looked down at my hand.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I, I thought you wanted to hold hands!" I said, letting go. He smirked.  
"It's okay." He said, putting his hand in mine. I looked up into the sky, trying to find something to talk about.  
"Wow. What a pretty full moon." Naruto stopped walking. I crashed into him and Sasuke helped me up, dragging me several steps away from the blonde.  
"What are you doing? I wanted to see if he was okay!"  
"You shouldn't get close to him now. Hinata! Back up!" He called to the girl. But the girl ignored him and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. The boy hit her in the stomach so hard, she went flying.  
"Hinata-chan!" I screamed. Sasuke cupped his hand over my mouth, and pulled me even further back.  
"Mgrgf!" I tried to squirm loose, but Sasuke was having none of that. He held me tighter and pulled me further back. Hinata stood up and ran over to Naruto, who turned around and said  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Before smacking her against another wall.  
"Hina-" Was all I managed to get out from behind Sasuke's fingers. I watched in horror as Naruto grew hair all over his body. His clothes started to rip and his eyes turned yellow. H-he's a werewolf! I thought, staring at the beast in front of me. I felt Sasuke's fingers release my mouth and saw him take two steps so that he was in front of me. Naruto walked over to Hinata and said,  
"I told you to stay away. No look what you've done." He took another step and ripped his claws across Hinata's chest. Blood began to spout from four deep wounds on her body.  
"HINATA!" I screamed as the girl hit the pavement, obviously dead. My eyes started to cloud as tears welled up.  
"Hinata." I said. "Why didn't you just leave him alone?" I looked at Naruto and screamed,  
"I thought I could trust you!" The werewolf looked at me and started to charge. A gun went off and Naruto hit the ground.  
"Naruto-kun." I said softly. I looked up and saw Sasuke, standing next to me, a gun in his hands, and a silver bullet shell on the ground.  
"S-Sasuke-kun." I said quietly.  
"Are you okay?" He said, crouching down to see if I had any wounds.  
"I-I'm fine."  
"You look cold. Let's get you back home. You're parents'll understand." He said, helping me off the pavement. He pulled out a phone and punched in a few numbers.  
"Hello, Shikamaru? Yeah, it's Sasuke. *Murmur*  
Hinata and Naruto are dead. *How?*  
He killed her, I killed him. *We had a pact with the werewolves you idiot!*  
It was to protect Sakura! *You know what this means, Sasuke-san.*  
Yes, I know what this means. Listen, I just need you to clean up corpses. I'm taking Sakura home, so I can't. *I'll send some guys right now. Bye Sasuke*  
Bye." He closed the phone and looked at me.  
"What pact? What does that mean? What the hell is going on?" I said, fear and panic apparent in my shaking voice.  
"It's okay." He said, helping me up.  
"That doesn't answer any of my questions."  
"You just need to stay with me for a while. We're going out now, okay?"  
"Like, dating?"  
"Not like, are." I gulped and Sasuke smiled.  
"Understand? I'm your boyfriend now." I nodded slowly. Sasuke grabbed my hand and walked me home.  
End of chapter one. -  
I put the book down.  
"I can't believe Naruto would do something that stupid. I mean, kill the girl you're going out with? What kind of idiot does that?"  
"Well remember, Naruto was a mindless beast. He wasn't thinking straight."  
"Even still, you should be able to think that that's wrong! Come on!" I said, annoyed. Sai gave me a fake smiled and said  
"It's 11:30. You should be getting to bed. We have school tomorrow."  
"Okay. Get out."  
"What?"  
"Get out of my house."  
"I don't think you understand. You're important to us and I have orders to never, under any circumstances, ever to leave you." I sighed.  
"Fine. You can stay. Just be out in the hallway. I won't be able to sleep knowing that there's some guy in my room." Sai smiled and walked out of my room, silently closing the door behind him. I sighed again and pulled on my pajamas, throwing my school uniform on the floor. I pulled the covers off my bed and sat down. I stared up at the full moon before closing the shades, thinking about who might be out there, hurting a girl or boy that doesn't deserve to go.

_**There's the end of this chapter! R&R! -Chiharu-chan**_


	3. Chapter 2

**This Book Will Save Your Life**  
**Chapter 3: Be Careful Of People With More Than ****One Pigtail/Bun  
I Don't Own Naruto**  
**Pairings: SaiIno, ****SasuSaku, KibaTen, Slight NaruHina, GaaMatsu, SuiKarin**  
**Summary:**  
**When Ino ****Yamanaka finds an old dusty book while doing inventory at her school's library, ****she finds out all kinds of new things about her new town. SaiIno, SasuSaku, ****KibaTen, Slight NaruHina, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, SuiKarin**

**_Okay, who else besides me, LOVES the new copy/paste thing on the document manager? It's AWESOME! I don't have to email my fanfic to myslef anymore! Thank you amazing person _**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I threw on my uniform, walked into the hallway, and tripped over Sai who was asleep on the floor. His head shot up and he screamed.  
"What just happened?"  
"I tripped over you, you fucking idiot! What the hell are doing asleep in the middle of the hallway? I could've fallen down the stairs!" I said, taking a few steps back.  
"You're about to fall off the-" He was cut off by my feet taking one more step and falling down past the rim of our balcony that connects the upstairs to the down stairs. I caught my hair in the chandelier and went careening towards the floor. Sai jumped off the balcony and caught me before I hit the ground.  
"I told you," Sai said, "I have orders that say you can't die." I frowned and said,  
"So you didn't just save me because you wanted to?"  
"I did save you because I wanted too. If I didn't WANT to save you, I would've waited until the last minute to save you. However, did I wait until the last minute? No! I saved you mostly because I wanted to." Sai said, setting me down on the floor. I smiled.  
"Thanks Sai-k-"  
"Please, Sai is fine." I frowned and huffed into the kitchen where my mom was making pancakes and toast for breakfast.  
"Ohaiyo Kaa-san!"  
"Ohaiyo Ino-chan." I sat down at the table and my mom said,  
"Sai! Did you want breakfast sweetie?"  
"You know he's here?"  
"Of course. He came over a few days ago and told us he needed to live here for a while. Said you're important to some sort of spiritual group. Vampires and werewolves or something." I sighed and shoved more pancake in mouth, hoping that it would stop me from having to talk to my mother. Mr. Smiles walked in and sat down at the table.  
"You eat people food?"  
"Yeah... Did you think that because I'm two thousand years old I don't eat people food?" He asked, annoyed. I'd obviously struck a nerve with my last comment. I smiled and finished my breakfast.  
"We should go. Bye Kaa-san!" I said, grabbing Sai's hand and dragging him out my front door.  
"But I'm not done with breakfast!"  
"Doesn't matter! You're seven hundred, you can miss one meal!" Sai sighed (hehe) and regained his previous fake smile and idiotic composure. I smiled and said,  
"We've got to get going or we'll miss the bus!"  
"Bus? I'm driving you to school."  
"Y-you can drive?"  
"Ino, I'm seven hundred. Did you really think that in that time I didn't learn how to drive?"  
"Well no, but do you have a car?"  
"That I do not."  
"Exactly. Bus it is!" But, Sai grabbed my hand and opened the door of my neighbor's new 2013 Chevy Impala.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?"  
"It looks like you're stealing my neighbors car!"  
"Then it's exactly what it looks like." He said. I humming noise came from the engine and Sai sat me down in the next seat.  
"The Ito's are gonna kill me for this."  
"Nope. Everybody in this neighborhood understands the situation and is ready to have their house destroyed for you."  
"I'm still confused as to why I'm so important."  
"Keep reading the book. You'll figure it out." I rolled my eyes and looked at the book sticking out of my backpack.  
"Listen Ino. I have fight club from three until four. So try not to die or get in trouble with anybody that looks like Naruto's group, okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I mumbled. I pulled out the book and flipped to the first page of the second chapter. -

_ Chapter two is an important point in the story. This is the first time I meet anybody who hung out with Naruto, and when I began my roller coaster friendship with Tenten. _  
_ After Naruto and Hinata died, I found it hard to get over. Hinata had been my best friend since kindergarten and I watched her die right in front of my eyes. And the worst part was, nobody else noticed that Hinata was gone. Only the group of people she used to hang out with, and I'm assuming they were the same creepy weirdo's that came and picked up one teenage girl and one teenage werewolf's carcasses and threw them in the ocean. The only person I could talk to about this problem was Sasuke and even he didn't seem to care that Hinata had been-_

"We're here." Sai said.  
"What?" I said, lifting my head up from the book.  
"We're at school. You'd better hurry."  
"Right. Arigato, Sai!" I said over my shoulder as I ran to class.  
After the bell rang,  
I found my way down to the library where Kichida-sensei was waiting for me.  
"Thanks for all your help Yamanaka-san, you'll be dealing with fairy tales today." I smiled, nodded and walked over to the rows of books in the back left corner of the library.  
After about an hour, I finished up and sat down, starting to read the book again. -

_gruesomely murdered by the man she had once loved. Sasuke sat as quietly as usual and didn't move a muscle when I brought up Hinata. Sasuke did tell me however, that it had been a terrible relationship the whole time, him being a werewolf, her being a vampire and all. _  
_"Hinata was a vampire?_  
_"Yeah."_  
_"Are you a vampire?"_  
_"Haha. No I'm not a vampire. I'm what you'd call an immortal. I live forever, not aging a day. I'm very strong and live by soaking up moonlight. I eat human food, just not a lot of it."_  
_"Are any of the people you hang out with vampires?"_  
_"A few. Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Matsuri and Gaara."_  
_"Weird. Why only them?"_  
_"Well, if Suigetsu and Karin would stop and figure it out, they'd be vampires too."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"In my, I guess I'd call it a group, of friends, if you find the one you love most, you stop being an immortal and become a vampire. It's like stepping up the ranks. Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, and soon to be Suigetsu and Karin, all found the ones they loved most."_  
_"Wait, Hinata was dating Naruto, but she was also a vampire. Do werewolves count?"_  
_"Sort of. A werewolf is a person who is unfit to be an immortal. Kiba and Tenten may become vampires of they take the test and pass. The rest of them will become immortals." _  
_"What about Hinata?"_  
_"Hinata is a special case. Her immense love for Naruto made it hard for her to not to become a vampire. And when she did, she knew the consequences of dating a werewolf and accepted them. This was a sign that she loved Naruto."_  
_"Wow. Tough love, eh, Sasuke-kun?"_  
_"Yeah."_  
_"So why aren't you a vampire?"_  
_"It's really nothing."_  
_"Have you not found the one you love most?"_  
_"I guess not." He said shrugging. _  
_"Listen, I have fight club at the end of the day for about two hours, so if you could just sit outside or something?"_  
_"It'll be okay." I said with a smile. Sasuke gave me something like a smile and walked into a room at the end of the hallway. I plopped down next to the door and sighed. Suddenly, two people came up beside me. One had her hair up in buns, the other had red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. _  
_"Umm, hello?"_  
_"Are you Sakura?"_  
_"Yeah. Why?"_  
_"Sasuke killed Naruto because of you? You really must be Haruka's reincarnation or this wouldn't be such a big deal."_  
_"Who's Haruka?"_  
_"Huh? Oh, she's Sasuke's wife. Everybody the protectors stand by is the reincarnation of their husband or wife. If that person decides that they want to live forever with their protector, they become a protector and almost immediately a vampire." The girl said. _  
_"Who are you two?"_  
_"I'm Tenten. This is Kiba. Naruto was the leader of our group." Tenten said slyly. _  
_"And now, our group needs a leader. Tenten and I are taking the protector test again and we're gonna become vampires." Kiba said, laughing. _  
_"Let me guess. Tenten, you were Hinata's best friend ever. Kiba, you were in love with Hinata. Kiba, you wanted Hinata for yourself but are settling for her BFF." Kiba looked shocked and then blushed at hearing my declaration. _  
_"Is that true Kiba-kun?"_  
_"For a few weeks. B-but not anymore! I love you now!" He said, raising his hands. _  
_"So I'm Sasuke's wife's reincarnation?"_  
_"Yup. Sasuke was really in love with Haruka even after he knew she was destined to die."_  
_"Destined to die?" I said quietly. _  
_"Yeah. All of "those" people are destined to be killed by a mysterious force unless they become vampires. I'm taking the test tomorrow with Kiba and we need a new group leader for when we leave. Why don't you do it?"_  
_"I'd rather not. Sasuke said I wasn't allowed to talk to people associated with Naruto, so bye!" I said standing up and grabbing the knob of the door to fight club. Tenten put her hand on my shoulder and said,_  
_"I'm just kidding! About the group part, you really are destined to die. I'm not going to keep you from him, but Sasuke only wants you because of Haruka." I frowned. _  
_"Is that so?"_  
_"Pretty much," Kiba said. "Sasuke thinks that you are the one that doesn't think that they can live forever on their spirit powers and becomes a vampire with him."_  
_"I've got spirit powers?"_  
_"Yeah. All you have to do is say, in my case anyway, 'Tenryu, appear!'" A figure with two ponytail instead of buns appeared out of Tenten's back. She had the same exact facial features as Tenten and the only difference was the fact that her hair went all the way down to the floor. _  
_"What do you need, young werewolf?"_  
_"Nothing. I'm just showing this kid how to make you appear." Tenten said, pointing her thumb at me. _  
_"You must be Haruka's. What is your name, new Haruka?"_  
_"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."_  
_"Sakura Haruno. What a beautiful name." The woman said. Her words melted into me like honey and butter, sweet and soft. She had such a pleasant aroma. _  
_"Are you a goddess?" I said before clapping my mouth shut with my hands. My face turned red with embarrassment. _  
_"I'm not a goddess. I'm a spirit being."_  
_"Because that makes so much sense." Kiba said quietly, which was met with a light punch in the shoulder from his girlfriend. His smile returned a few seconds later. _  
_"Let me try!" I said happily to the pair of werewolves. _  
_"Let's see it!" Tenten said with a smile. _  
_"Haruka, appear!" A figure burst out of me. She looked exactly like me expect she had hair that went down the length of her back and stopped at her knees. I couldn't imagine how long Hinata's would have been. The girl had hair down her back and it seemed to me that the only difference was age and hair length. Or maybe it'd be short as a contrast to Hinata's long hair. I don't know. _  
_"Hello Sakura-sama." _  
_"I'm hardly deserving of a name like that." The woman before me smiled as I said that._  
_"You're just as naïve as I was." She said softly. Her voice sounded even smoother and kinder than Tenryu's. I held up my hand and my fingers touched to hers. Just then, the door to fight club burst open and Sasuke came out of the crowded gymnasium. He took one look at me and walked back inside. _  
_"Sasuke-kun?"_  
_"I will give you five seconds to make her go away," He said harshly, "One... Two..." _  
_"How do you go away?"_  
_"Just say Haruka, descend." I repeated the phrase and Sasuke opened the door again. _  
_"Is she gone?"_  
_"Yes." I said quietly. _  
_"Tenten-san, Kiba-san, you were told NEVER to tell a person of their powers."_  
_"Yeah, and you were told never to kill a possible future protector." Tenten retorted. _  
_"I know what happened, but I was protecting-" _  
_"Who? Sakura? Or Haruka? Does this girl only mean something to you because she has the same face Haruka did?" Sasuke ground his teeth, obviously angry. _  
_"You don't know what you're talking about." _  
_"Really? Because I think that you only want this girl to become a protector so you can have your precious Haru-chan back." Tenten said slyly. _  
_"Shut the HELL up." Sasuke said, his anger growing. _  
_"What if I don't want to?"_  
_"I'll breach to contract again and kill both of you."_  
_"Well you can't do that. You've breached it once. You're on thin ice until you become a vampire, which could take a while because this girl seems even more naïve than Shika, and that girl was an idiot." Kiba replied. Sasuke was obviously even more angry than before and he punched Kiba square across the face. _  
_"S-Sasuke-kun." I said quietly. _  
_"Are you okay? Did those two do something to you?"_  
_"I'm fine. Or really, Haruka's fine."_  
_"That's not-"_  
_"Really? Is it? Because their story seemed pretty real, having Tenryu come out of Tenten and whatnot." -_

_"Hmm. I wonder if that's why Sai was sent to protect me. I wonder what I'd say." I said to no one in particular. _  
_"Let's try, Ino appear!" Nothing happened. _  
_"Well how the hell do I make it work?" I said, a little louder. _  
_"Can the old me PLEASE come out?" I said. A figure came from my back and said,_  
_"That was the rudest way to summon me ever." I looked at the woman before me and said,_  
_"I'm Ino. Who're you?"_  
_"Ino. My name is Ino." _  
_"But I said, "Ino appear" and nothing happened!"_  
_"I know. You have to say it like you mean it."_  
_"I didn't really mean that last one though."_  
_"Well, it can be any emotion. Your's was annoyed. Problem solved." She said. And just like Sakura explained, her voice was smooth and warm. _  
_"You must remember. Keep me away from Sai-kun. He's been in a real sour mood today, and to keep him from rampaging, I'd like you to never show me to him."_  
_"I can do that." I said. The woman smiled and said,_  
_"May I go back now?"_  
_"Okay. Ino, descend." The woman disappeared. I picked the book up off the library's carpeted floors and began to read it again. -_

_"You still don't get it!" Sasuke said, his voice calm. _  
_"Okay, then explain what happened all that time ago to me." Sasuke sighed and sat down against the wall next to me. _  
_"Fine. I'll tell you all about what happened." He said, closing his eyes and looking the other way. _  
_"You should still look at me." He sighed and turned to me, his onyx eyes locking in place with my green ones. _  
_"It all started about two thousand years ago. It was back when people were in arranged marriages and would run around having affairs with people yadda, yadda. _  
_"I was set to be married to Haruka, or basically, you. Sai with a woman named Ino," -_

"That's me!" I said with a smile.-

_"Shikamaru with Temari, Matsuri with Gaara, Kiba with Tenryu, and Suigetsu with Kalinin. Now the thing with Hinata or Hina-sama, as we were forced to call her, was that she was engaged to Naruto, but Naruto didn't love her. He spent all of his time chasing after Haruka and didn't give Hina-sama a second glance. Now Kiba, who didn't really like Tenryu and was in love with Hina-sama payed lots of attention to her during that time. Kiba and Hina-sama had an affair that Naruto found out about, not long after he figured out he was engaged to Hina-sama._  
_"Now, it's been two thousand years of me, Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Temari, Suigetsu and Matsuri running around looking for the reincarnation's of the people that we departed from all those years ago._  
_"Now, keeping in mind that I don't know you all that well, I'm asking you to take the test to become a protector. Please." I sat there, my brain trying to process what I had just heard. Sighing, I said,_  
_"Listen Sasuke-san, I don't know you well enough so I'm going to decline for now. When we become closer, ask me again and you might get a different answer." Sasuke frowned and said,_  
_"I guess that's okay. I'll see you later Sakura."_  
_"I thought you couldn't leave me."_  
_"I'm just running errands for a little bit. Go home and lock all the doors and windows. When I get back, I'll make dinner and we can talk. Okay?" I nodded and Sasuke smiled. I stood up and opened the school's back door which was positioned next to the door to fight club. _  
_ I started walking home and sighed. Sasuke didn't really care about me, just Haruka. _  
_"Haruka, appear." I said. The woman melted out of my and turned into a girl my age, wearing my school uniform. _  
_"Whoa. How'd you do that?"_  
_"It's a secret. What's wrong?"_  
_"Sasuke only loves me because of you." _  
_"I'm sure he doesn't." -_

I froze. Sai doesn't love me! He only loves Ino. I hung my head and wondered why this depressed me so much. Maybe it's because of destiny or the fact that I want Sai-kun for myself, not Ino (real). -

_"No, he does. I can see it now. Why his eyes look into my soul. They're looking for you." Haruka put her hand on my shoulder. _  
_"Don't doubt Sasuke. He'll fall for you, I swear." She said. _  
_"Haruka descend." I muttered and the girl disappeared as I unlocked the door to my house and walked inside. _  
**_End Of Chapter 2-_****  
**  
I sighed.  
"Ino, appear." The real me formed in front of me in the hallway. She changed into a schoolgirl, just like Sakura said she did.  
"Is that your disguise so Sai-san doesn't see you?"  
"It's all of our disguise."  
"Right. I have a question. Does Sai only like me because of you?" Ino smiled.  
"For now, anyway. You just have to show him your better."  
"And I do that how?"  
"You becoming an immortal."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's what Sai-kun wants."  
"That's a shitty reason."  
"Yes, yes it is." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, it'll all work out." I smiled back. The door handle turned and I whispered, "Ino, descend." The woman disappeared and Sai came out of the gymnasium.  
"Were you just talking to somebody?"  
"I have a habit of talking to myself."  
"Of course." He said.  
"Well, I'm done, so let's go home. I'll make dinner."

_**And chapter 3 surfaces! i put the parts of the book in italics, so you can tell which is which if you couldn't. Hope that helps and hope you liked it! R&R! -3- Chiharu-chan!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Your BFF Will Always Stab You In The Back**_

_**Alright, I got bored of writing all that shit, so I'm just going to say, all of those people are 2000 years old and if you have any other comments/questions/complaints, please leave a review. (you non-member's can review too, just put in a name instead of "Guest") anyway, to the story!**_

I watched myself disappear and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Sai asked.  
"It's nothing. I'd just like to read the next chapter, that's all."  
"Go ahead and start. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." He said, walking into the kitchen and opening my fridge.  
I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, closing the door and not locking it. I pulled on a pair of cloth shorts and a t-shirt that wasn't going to choke me and flopped down on my bed, opening the book to the third chapter.

-

_Chapter three is pretty harsh. When I say harsh, I'm talking _  
_about Temari no Sabaku, one of my absolute best friends in the group. She was a _  
_good person, most of the time anyway. Her boyfriend Shikamaru was a vampire _  
_along with her. Temari loved the wilderness, which made me wonder if she used to _  
_be a werewolf. After the whole Kiba/Tenten incident, I was cautious of people _  
_that liked the outdoors. After all, those were the people that were unable to _  
_become protectors and I didn't want to get involved with those kinds of people. _  
_Besides, Sasuke hates anybody like that with a burning passion from hell, I have _  
_no idea why, but I guess I did too. _  
_ However, Temari seemed different. _  
_She was a vampire that would come hiking with me, or spend a day at the beach. _  
_She wouldn't go I'm the water, or leave the shade of the umbrella, but it was _  
_better than the people that just wouldn't go there. _  
_"So Temari-san, you're a _  
_vampire and not a protector? Sasuke explained it, but I wanted to hear it from _  
_you."_  
_"Okay. Protectors are humans that don't age. Vampires are people who _  
_can't spend more than 5 minutes in the sun, we can't go in water, and we can't _  
_eat anything with garlic and silver makes us break out. We're governed by the _  
_laws of the vampire council." (A/N: And I'm not talking about the Volturi) _

_"That's cool."_  
_"Not really. Werewolf life is cool. The only thing we- I _  
_mean, they're governed by is the full moon and that only comes around once a _  
_month. Vampire law is EVERY. DAY."_  
_"So you were a werewolf." I said to _  
_myself. Temari sighed. _  
_"Yeah, I was. And to tell you the truth, it's so much _  
_more fun being a werewolf then a vampire. I love the outdoors. That's why I come _  
_with you instead of Sasuke. When you want to go play outside. Because I'm the _  
_only person here that's ever failed the protector test."_  
_"I'm _  
_sorry."_  
_"Haha, don't be. I like being a vampire so I can spend my life with _  
_Shika-kun, but other than that, werewolves are more fun. The only bad thing is _  
_the moon, and the fact that all the werewolf guys are perverts." She said with a _  
_smile. _  
_"Can protectors or vampires turn into werewolves?"_  
_"No. Well, yes. _  
_If you kill the person you are supposed to be protecting, you become a werewolf _  
_forever with no chance of re-taking the test." _  
_"R-really? What is the _  
_protecter test?"_  
_"It's different for everyone, depending on who you _  
_are."_  
_"What was yours?" Temari rubbed her hair. _  
_"The first or second _  
_time?" We started walking back to her car so she could take me back home. _

_"Both!"_  
_"Okay. The first time is always hard. For anybody. I failed _  
_because it was too hard. You see, there are three parts to the test. They each _  
_have three categories that pry on your weaknesses. _  
_"The first part of he _  
_test usually isn't very hard and it's just dealing with the various things _  
_you're afraid of. I passed that easy, only being afraid of being buried _  
_alive."_  
_"That is scary."_

I folded down the page where  
Temari started talking. I needed to be sure that I kept that page showing me  
what the "protector test" was.

-  
_ "I know, right?! But the man giving ms the test said it was mostly bugs, and different ways of dying, so I wasn't completely alone. _  
_"The second part of the test involves endurance and trust. To complete it, you have to protect a "person" for five days while dodging several major disasters that the test givers throw at you. This is where I failed. I let my "person" get "killed" by one of the events."_  
_"So, what's the third part?"_  
_"I don't know."_  
_"Why not?"_  
_"They don't tell you the next part until you've cleared the one your on. I didn't clear part two, I don't know what part three is."_  
_"BUT YOU TOOK IT AGAIN!"_  
_"I know. They wipe your memory of the third challenge."_  
_"You're shitting me, right?"_  
_"I wish." I sighed as Temari turned another corner._  
_"So Sakura, you like Sasuke, right?"_  
_"I guess." I said, Haruka's figure flashing into my mind. _  
_"He really likes you."_  
_"I guess."_  
_"Why don't you take the protector test? You'd live forever."_  
_"I guess."_  
_"Are you a lesbian?"_  
_"Huh? What? No!"_  
_"So, you were listening."_  
_"Yeah, I just didn't want to reply."_  
_"So, why don't you take it?"_  
_"Because I barely know Sasuke. He's hot, and there's a huge part of me that likes him, but the rational part of my brain hasn't been thinking that. What do you know about Sasuke?"_  
_"Not much. I know a lot about you, or Haruka, I guess."_  
_"Oh." Temari's expression changed a little bit. _  
_"I do know a little." She said, pulling into my driveway. _  
_"Please tell me."_  
_"Okay. _  
_ You and Sasuke were engaged and Sasuke couldn't give two shits about you. Even though you stayed loyal, Sasuke would keep his distance from you. Actually, he kept his distance from the female gender..._  
_-  
_  
"I wonder if I could ask somebody I know about what Sai was like two thousand years ago. I could ask Ino, but I don't want to bother her. I'm angry when I'm hungry." My hand touched my stomach.

"SAI! Is dinner ready yet?!"  
"Ten minutes!" Came the reply.  
"Argh!" I grumbled, flopping down on my bed. I pulled the book back out.

_-_  
_Sasuke was the type of guy that just didn't care. He spent all of his time alone, training." Temari said, waving her hands in the air. _  
_"Sounds just like the one I know."_  
_"Yeah, right? But anyway,Sasuke didn't realize he liked you until your curse kicked in and you got really sick. Every one of us gets some sort of incurable disease unless we at least ATTEMPT to take the protector test."_  
_"You mean, if I don't try to take this test, I'm going to die of some sort of incurable disease?"_  
_"Pretty much."_  
_"That sucks."_  
_-_  
"I'm going to get a disease unless I take the  
test? Where do I sign up?"  
_-_  
_"Yeah, it does. I took the test while I HAD said disease, so hat might have been part of the reason I failed."_  
_"Why didn't you just take it before?"_  
_"I don't know. I'm stupid like that."_  
_ For the next two hours, Temari told me all about everything she remembered about me and Sasuke two thousand year ago. She told me a lot about everybody else too. I thought it was extremely interesting, but she was stopped, mid-sentence by Sasuke knocking on the window of her car. _  
_"Hi Sasuke-kun! What're you doing here?" She asked. _  
_"I live here. And so does Sakura. Get out."_  
_"Bye Temari! You can finish your story tomorrow!" I said, unbuckling and climbing out of her car. _  
_"Bye Sakura-chan!" I waved as she turned the key and drove away. _  
_"What the hell, Sasuke! She was just about to tell me what disease I had two thousand years ago!"_  
_"She was telling you about what happened?" He asked, his jaw and fist clenching. _  
_"Yeah..."_  
_"You can't talk to her anymore."_  
_"Okay, you know what? I think I CAN talk to her because Temari is nice and she, unlike you, tells me about my old life."_  
_"You aren't supposed to KNOW!"_  
_"Wh-why not?"_  
_"Because you're supposed to realize your powers on your own. You can't just get information from somebody else!"_  
_"Why the hell not? It's just like school! You learn from somebody else and you use that in your own life!"_  
_"Sakura, I'm trying to be reasonable. You can't ju-"_  
_"I can't what? What do you think is bad? Why do you hate me? Is it because of "Haruka Appear"?" I said, my jaw clenched as the other me appeared. _  
_"Hello, Sasuke-kun."_  
_"Make her go away." _  
_"No."_  
_"Make. Her. Go. Away." _  
_"No-" A small dribble of blood squished out of my mouth. _  
_"You really should listen to people, Sakura-chan." Temari was standing behind me, with a knife in my back. __**(A/N: And I bet you thought this chapter was about Temari **_**_being a bitch) _**  
_"Temari?" A wicked smile crossed her face. The moon outside was coming out. It was also full. Sasuke dashed over to me and put his hand on my wound. It felt instantly better. He stood up and grabbed Temari's throat. _

_"If you EVER come near Sakura again, it'll be you in her place," He said bitterly, his bloody fingers pointing at me. _  
_"Got it?" Temari nodded. Sasuke fingers tightened and Temari passed out. _  
_"Goodnight, Temari-chan." Sasuke said, letting her slump down on the sidewalk. Sasuke walked back over and put both hands on my wound. _  
_"Just stay still. Focus on yourself not being hurt." Sasuke said quietly, pressing down on the bloody cloth. _  
_"Alright, I'm going to have to take off your shirt to clean and bandage the wound." All I could do was moan. My body felt like it was shutting down. Sasuke took of my blue top and turned me over to see the wound on my lower back. _  
_"I don't think she punctured any organs, so you'll be fine." He said, taking the hose and washing of the wound. It felt like the bleeding had stopped, so I sat up a little bit._  
_"Am I okay?"_  
_"You're fine."_

**End of Chapter 3**

"Holy shit!" I said out loud before biting my tongue, hoping my little brother hadn't heard me.  
"Ino-chan! Your dinner is ready!" Sai screamed. I marked my place in the book and went downstairs, my mouth almost watering from the smell of the food.

**_There's chapter_****_4! So, if you have any suggestions, I accept PM's and reviews! -Chiharu-chan!_**


End file.
